


Camera Shy

by AI_enstars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Exhibitionism, LMAO, M/M, a little bit of cum play ig, im terrible at tagging things just read the fic, some kinda tag/warning for rinne grooming aira into doing naughty shit for him all the time, videotaping during sex idk if theres a tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI_enstars/pseuds/AI_enstars
Summary: Rinne coaxes Aira into taking nudes for him.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiratori Aira
Kudos: 24





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic generated with the help of AI Dungeon, but I think I had to rewrite/edit a bit more than usual on this one. Hope you enjoy!

Aira's taking selfies on his phone to practice cute idol poses for Alkaloid's next photoshoot when a text from Rinne interrupts him. Aira opens it by accident, his finger brushing the notification on his screen when he'd meant to browse the photos he'd just taken.

"Whatcha up to?" It reads.

"Nothing, just taking some pics," Aira responds out loud while typing his reply.

"Pics of what?" comes Rinne's reply. "Selfies? Nudes? Send me one." He adds, with an obnoxious winking emoji.

Aira blushes. "I'm not stupid enough to send you nudes!" He fires back, laughing despite himself. Aira thinks for a moment, and then sends the angel emoji. He waits for the reply to appear.

"Awww, I wanted a nude :(," comes the reply, which pops up almost immediately after Aira put his phone down.

Aira rolls his eyes, “I haven’t taken any in the first place!”

He’s about to go into his camera roll for real when Rinne’s reply comes back, “Fine, fine, just send me one of what you’ve got then.”

Aira's heart flutters a bit, and he feels his palms get sweaty. He wipes them off on the sides of his shorts before picking up his phone again. He scrolls through the dozens of selfies he'd just taken, stopping when he gets to one that he thinks looks good. His hair is messy and he's got a bit of a sultry look, pouting his lips and posing in such a way that accentuates his slim figure. He sends it without adding any text, and then immediately feels embarrassed about it.

"I can't believe I just did that," he says to himself, flustered.  
He expects a reply to come soon, and starts pacing the length of his dorm room while he waits. It doesn't take long for the chime indicating a new message to sound.

"Holy fuck," comes the response.

Aira stops in his tracks. Did he send a bad one? He quickly grabs his phone and unlocks it. There's a photo from Rinne. It's... well, it's a dick pic. Aira's never seen one before, and he stares at the photo with wide eyes. He starts getting warm all over. He feels a tingling sensation in his groin, and quickly looks down to see that his shorts are developing a visible bulge from the sight of the photo. Aira groans, laying his head down on the desk in front of him.

"I'm getting horny from looking at a dick, what's wrong with me?"  
Well, to be fair it's a dick pic that was sent in reply to his selfie, so that's kind of flattering, he supposes.

"This is bad, this is so bad," Aira says to himself. He doesn't want to look at the photo again, but he can't help himself. He lifts his head off of the desk and looks at it once more.  
What am I doing with my life? He thinks as he looks at the photo.

"Wow." He finally manages to type and send in response. He covers his face in his hands.

"Your turn." Is all Rinne's reply says.

“I am not sending you a picture of my...thing!” He types, blushing furiously.

“It doesn’t have to be your dick,” Rinne writes back, “Just something sexy.”

Aira blinks in confusion, his face still hot. Something sexy? "Like what?" He caves and writes back.

"I dunno, like shit gravure models do. Bite your finger or lift up your shirt or something."

Aira's not sure what to do, but he decides to bite his finger. He bites down on it lightly, and then positions the camera so that only his face shows. Then he sends it to Rinne.

"That's hot," Rinne responds almost immediately. Aira looks at the message and covers his face with his hands.  
Another notification from Rinne pops up. It's another photo. When Aira looks at it he sees that it's another dick pic. This time he’s got his hand wrapped around it. Aira's eyes go wide and his face turns red again. He feels like he's going to explode with embarrassment.

"That's what you send me after I sent you a picture like that?" Aira types out in frustration.

"You didn't say anything about not sending you dick pics."

Aira can easily imagine how Rinne is laughing that annoying hyena laugh of his right now. He supposes it’s his turn again... he already took the picture biting his finger so all that’s left now is to show Rinne his stomach.

“What am I doing, seriously...” he mutters to himself as he lays back on his bed and lifts up his shirt. He's not exactly fit but he also doesn't have any problem with his body. He knows being small is his charm point as an idol. He takes the picture and then sends it off to Rinne before he can chicken out again.

"Damn," Comes the first text from Rinne, followed by a "Bite that finger again."

Aira rolls his eyes and complies with the request. He hikes up his shirt a little further up his stomach too for good measure. He takes the picture and sends it off before he can lose his nerve again.

"Cute," Comes the second text from Rinne, followed by "Show me your ass."

"What?" Aira reads aloud in disbelief, his face immediately turning red. He looks over at his phone and can practically hear the obnoxious laugh that he knows is coming from Rinne at his expense.

"Are you serious?" He sends back.

"Just do it. Or your tits is fine too.”

Aira blushes hard. Does he have to phrase it that way? He sighs and gets up off his bed. He stares at his phone before he obliges with the request. He pulls down his shorts and underwear just enough so his bare ass is exposed to the room and takes the picture. He immediately texts it off to Rinne even though he wants to retreat back into his bed and pull the covers over his head in shame.

"Mmmmm," Comes the text. "Nice. You have a nice ass, Ai-chan~"

He chokes on air at the pet name. He quickly texts back "Don't call me that!"

Rinne doesn't respond right away, and Aira wonders if he’s supposed to send something else or maybe if Rinne’s gotten bored of him, but finally another text comes.  
It’s a video, though it’s only a few seconds long.The camera is angled towards a bed and moving down it. Then a hand comes into view and you see that it's holding a lighter. It flicks the lighter open, then disappears behind the camera. Aira can hear the drag of a cigarette before the hand comes back down. The camera moves between Rinne’s legs where his hard cock is resting on his thigh. He gives it a couple languid stokes, takes a long drag and blows the smoke directly into the camera.

"Do you know what to do, Ai-chan?" He asks.

Aira squirms. He rubs at the front of his shorts, unable to help himself.

“I’ll give you a hint. Hit the record button on your phone.” Rinne sends.

Aira blushes. He doesn’t know what to send. Taking a video of his dick or anything like that is too sudden, he thinks. He settles for taking a video of himself lifting up his shirt for Rinne with a facial expression he hopes his cute or alluring. For good measure he pinches and tugs one of his nipples a little, biting his lip, and stops the recording.  
His finger hesitates over the send button, but there’s no going back now, he thinks. He hits send and awaits Rinne's reply.

"Send me a video of you playing with your nipples."

Aira's face turns red, and he's glad that he's alone in his room right now. He's even more embarrassed by how much he's obeying the order. He sets his phone on the dresser, pointed at himself, then he grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up, revealing his pink nipples. He takes a deep breath before pinching both of them at the same time, and lets out a little noise. His other hand comes up to caress and squeeze one of his nipples while the other twists and pinches the other. He bites his lip and can hear quiet moans escaping himself already. He stares at the screen as he pinches and twists his own nipples. He feels so embarrassed but so... good. He can't help but let out little noises of pleasure.  
He doesn't know how long he should do this for, but he decides to send it to Rinne. He hits send and waits.

"Fuck, you're adorable," is the response he gets. Aira can feel himself getting excited. 

“You should come over right now.” Reads the next text from Rinne. Aira feels his heart pound. “I can take even better pics of you.”

Aira knows that he should be nervous about this, but he really, really wants to. He gets off his bed and puts on an oversized sweater that will hopefully hide the small tent at the front of his shorts.

“Okay.” He texts back, grabbing his bag. He can’t believe he’s going to Rinne’s place for a booty-call, apparently, but that’s what seems to be happening. He exits his dorm and takes the elevator down to Rinne's floor. The whole time his heart is beating really fast, and he's even a little dizzy.

“I’m outside your door,” he writes, too shy to knock, and the door opens only seconds after he hits send.

“Hey.” Rinne grabs him by the wrist with a big smile, cigarette between his lips, and pulls him in. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke in the dorms,” is the first thing Aira says.

“You didn’t complain about that when you were looking at my dick.” Rinne retorts with a laugh.

Aira can't really think of anything to say to that except, "Do you not have work?"

"Nah, I finished earlier."

"Oh."

Aira follows behind Rinne to his bedroom and sits down on the bed. Rinne looks at him expectantly.

"So, you ready?"

Aira looks down at his bare thighs in his shorts and nods slowly. Rinne tugs at the collar of his sweater.

“This is cute and all, but I like what’s underneath it better.”

He pushes Aira down on the bed and pulls the sweater up, revealing his pale skin and the pink nipples on his small chest.

"Mm, nice."

Rinne leans in and licks one of Aira's nipples, sending a jolt through him. Rinne smirks and tugs at the hem of Aira's shorts.

"How about we slide these off?"

Aira nods. Rinne slides Aira's shorts down his thighs slowly, dragging his nails against his skin as he goes. Aira's dick twitches when it's free, and he can feel the cool air hit it. Rinne puts his hands on Aira's thighs and parts them as he gets between them.

"You're so cute, Ai-chan."

Aira's cheeks are already pink, but they darken further at the pet name. Rinne leans forward and licks up the underside of Aira's cock. Aira lets out a quiet sigh as he feels warm breath on his most sensitive spot. The feeling is heightened by how cold the rest of his body is. Aira can't help craving more of Rinne's mouth on him, but Rinne obliges in other ways. He laves his tongue over Aira's thigh next, grazing his teeth over the soft, sensitive flesh, before traveling up over his hip bone. Aira trembles at the feeling of his hot tongue on his exposed skin.

As if reading his mind, Rinne looks up and says, "You're a real pretty sight. I'm having a hard time keeping myself from just wanting to skip to the good part and pounding you into the mattress."

A shiver goes through Aira at the thought of it.

"Go ahead," he says, as if he's challenging him. He doesn't know where he gets the boldness to say that, but there's no taking it back now.

Rinne stares at him for a moment, and then his lips curve into a smirk. He gets something out of one of his drawers. It’s a bottle of lube, which he tosses to Aira. “I wanna watch you do it.”

Aira's cheeks darken. "I... I haven't done that by myself before."

Rinne's eyes widen. "Seriously? We have to fix this. Lie back and prop yourself up on your elbows."

Aira obeys, then squeaks as he feels his legs being lifted up and pushed back over his head.

"R-Rinne!"

"Shh, you'll like it," he says. Then, he presses a kiss to the inside of Aira's thigh. "Just relax."

Aira nervously squirts some lube onto his finger and brings it down to his hole. Even though he's had Rinne do it to him before, he's always been too scared to do it to himself.

"You gotta wiggle it a little ‘til it starts to go in." Rinne instructs him.

Aira does as he's told, and lets out a sigh as he slips the tip of his finger inside himself.

"Now use more lube and add another finger," he says, kissing the inside of Aira's thigh again.

Aira does what he's told, and slowly works two fingers into himself. He's never done this to himself before, so it unsurprisingly takes him a bit longer than it took for him the first time with Rinne.

"You can take three," says Rinne, and he spreads Aira's cheeks wider to get better access.

Aira groans as he works another finger into himself. It hurts a little, but it also feels really good. He can see why people would want to do this by themselves.

"Now pull 'em out and push 'em back in,"

Rinne is grinning so much Aira can't help but pout. "You're enjoying this too much!" He whines.

"You're enjoying it, too." Rinne teases back.

Rinne reaches over for his phone and slides it open to the camera. He props it up so that it can see Aira's fingers going in and out of his ass.

"Let's make a tape," he grins, "For Hiiro."

Aira flusters, “Don’t you dare show him!”

Rinne laughs loudly, “Relax, I’m joking. This one's all for me.”

He moves the camera closer, catching a close-up of Aira's fingers disappearing in and out of himself.

"Now make sure you get all the way in there. I want to see how deep you can go,"

Aira obeys, and begins to pick up the pace. He can feel his fingers touching deeper and deeper parts of himself, and it feels really good. He has to stop himself from moaning too loud, and instead lets out tiny squeaks.

"How's that?" he asks, pulling his fingers out.

"Perfect," says Rinne, "Now keep going."

Aira breathes heavily as he works his fingers back into himself. He can't quite reach the same spot as before, but that's fine. He begins to make tiny circles with his fingertips to try and stimulate that part of himself anyway.

"You're so cute," he says to Aira, who starts to thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster.

Rinne holds the camera with one hand and moves the other to stick one of his dry fingers into Aira with his other three wet ones still inside himself. Aira moans.

"You're so cute," says Rinne, as he slides his forefinger into Aira, "and you're really tight. It feels good?"

Aira nods. He's working his fingers alongside Rinne’s in and out of himself faster than before, and he can feel the beginnings of an orgasm stirring within him. He doesn’t want to come before he’s had Rinne’s cock, though.

“You all good and stretched? How about you show me.” Rinne says, half to Aira, and half to the camera. He grins and holds it up to Aira's face, who's now blushing furiously.

"Don't show anyone this. Please," Aira says quietly, half pleading and half stating as he turns away from the camera.

He bites his lip and holds himself open for the camera. His pink insides contrast with his pale skin as he keeps himself open for the camera.

"You look good enough to eat," says Rinne, as he holds the camera back at Aira's face.

"Can you put it in now?" Aira asks, looking away from the camera.

"Of course. Spread those cheeks for me as I slide it in," says Rinne, as he lines his dick up to Aira's entrance.

The tip of his dick is pressed against Aira's hole, and Aira obediently spreads his cheeks. He feels the head penetrate him as he gently pushes himself onto Rinne’s cock.

"Ahh...." Aira lets out a light sigh as he feels himself being stretched again.

"How is it?" says Rinne, as he holds the camera back at Aira's face.

"It's big," says Aira, as Rinne begins to thrust slowly.

"How does it feel?"

"Really, really good."

Rinne slides his cock almost all the way out, then pushes it back in to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Aira lets out a heavy sigh as he pushes himself onto Rinne's cock over and over again.

Rinne's thrusting grows faster and faster, as he now begins to film Aira from below, focusing just on his cock penetrating Aira over and over again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Aira's panting grows quicker as he feels himself getting close.

"You gonna come for me?" asks Rinne, as he fucks Aira from below.

"You really love my cock, huh?"

Aira nods his head furiously, biting hard on his bottom lip.

"Come for me," says Rinne, thrusting in hard as he holds the camera in tight on Aira's face.

Aira closes his eyes and arches his back, pushing himself into the mattress as he begins to cum. Aira's breathing is heavy as he releases all over himself with a high pitched whine, as his insides clench tightly onto the cock inside him.

"Fuck, you look so sexy," says Rinne, pulling out and stroking himself as he continues to film.

"I want you to look at me."

Aira opens his eyes as he lifts his head up, staring directly into the camera as Rinne strokes himself, also in view.

“Now show me your tits again,” Rinne says.

Aira drops his head, and then looks up at the camera as he tugs his sweater up to reveal his chest. Aira lets out a heavy sigh as he feels the cool air on his sensitive nipples. Rinne takes his hand off his dick to give one of them a hard tug.

"Wow, look how hard they are. You excited for me to cum on your tits?”

Aira nods his head, biting down on his bottom lip. Rinne holds the camera with one hand as he uses the other to stroke himself. He begins to moan, as a thick stream of cum fires out from his dick, as it flies through the air and lands directly on Aira's left nipple. More cum flies through the air, and a few spurts end up on Aira's neck and chest.

Rinne's hand begins to go a lot slower as he speaks, "Now, rub it in," he says, as he takes a deep breath.

Aira brings his hand up and wipes off some of the cum that landed on his cheek and moves it over to his nipple. He rubs the cum in circles around it. Vaguely in the back of his mind he wonders how Rinne always ropes him into this kind of stuff, but he’s too far gone to care right now. Aira lifts his other hand up to his other nipple and begins to rub it as well. Rinne lets out a sigh as he holds the camera with both hands now, zooming in on Aira's chest, and then zooms out to Aira's whole body.

"Fuck, you look good like that," he says.

"Next time I should come inside and film that, too." He snickers.

"No way!" Aira immediately retorts, puffing his cheeks at him.

Rinne laughs again and flops down next to Aira, hugging the boy's small body to side. He angles the camera so they're both in view and rubs his cheek against Aira's.

"Say hi."

"Hi," Aira dully says.

"Hi," he says back, smiling.

"Are you done yet?" Aira says, frowning.

Rinne laughs and kisses him on the cheek. It makes an obnoxiously loud and wet sound.

“Ugh!” Aira says, but he’s kind of laughing.

Rinne turns Aira’s face towards him and licks his lips.

“Are you still filming?” Aira asks, only for Rinne to stick his tongue in his mouth.

Aira kisses him back for a little while as the camera keeps rolling.

As Aira gets more into it, he moves his arms around and hugs him back. Rinne eventually sets down the phone so he can hold Aira with both his hands while kissing him. After a few minutes of making out, they pull away. They look at each other for a moment. Aira feels suddenly laid bare as Rinne's blue eyes search his. 

"We make good porn," Rinne decides to ruin the moment by saying. Aira makes a face at him.

"Don't show that video to anyone!" he exclaims, his cheeks burning.

Rinne laughs and hugs him again, kissing him on the head.

"I won't," he says.

He picks up his phone again as Aira sits up to get dressed.

“Do you wanna watch it?”

“No! It’s embarrassing!”

Rinne just laughs, wrapping an arm around Aira from behind as he pulls on his shorts and pressing more kisses to his cheek. Aira feels his cheeks get hot. Lately Rinne has been more affectionate with him and he hates how good he doesn’t want to admit it makes him feel.

“I need to get back to my dorm,” he says.

"Yeah, yeah," Rinne says breezily, "I'll send you the video."

Don't, Aira opens his mouth to say, but he's admittedly kind of curious, so he just kind of nods. Aira grabs his bag, making sure he has all his things as Rinne gets a cigarette from his pack and puts it between his lips.

"You shouldn't smoke," Aira frowns at him. Rinne just laughs as if to say, who cares?

"It's prohibited in the dorms, for one thing," he says, as if this is an obvious reason.

"Yeah and I’m sure you coming over and taking my cock is suuuper legal."

Aira goes beet red. "You’re not helping your case!”

"You're really cute when you're mothering me," he smiles, blowing smoke away from Aira.

"Whatever," Aira says, sticking his tongue out.

Rinne smiles at him as he puts his cigarette out in the ash tray. He doesn't say anything else, just watches Aira as makes his way to the door. He's so stupid for having these feelings, but he really can't help it. He hesitates in the doorway.

“What, you waiting for a goodbye kiss?” Rinne laughs.

Aira frowns, caught red-handed, “No!”

Rinne just laughs more. “I thought you wouldn’t like the taste,” he sticks out his tongue.

Aira frowns harder, “You’re right, I wouldn’t! See you!”

He slams the door a little too hard behind him as he leaves. He hears the laughter through the door as he walks down the hall.

"Stupid Rinne," Aira mutters to himself, his cheeks feeling hot.  
He knows he’s the stupid one.


End file.
